All Together Now Children's Favourite TV Themes and Songs
All Together Now: Children's Favourite TV Themes and Songs is a VHS, CD and Cassette Featured Characters and Songs for Children to Sing-along from Universal/UMTV. Favourites songs from the most popular children's TV characters including original themes from Postman Pat, Top Cat, Maisy, Thunderbirds and Fetch the Vet! on VHS, CD and Cassette VHS *Bananas in Pyjamas: Hello Song (from Bananas in Pyjamas: The Album) *Bob the Builder: Mambo No 5 *Tweenies: Have Fun Go Mad *Bill & Ben: Flobbadance *Postman Pat: Theme Song *Teletubbies: Say Eh Oh *Brum: Brum Brum, Get Things Done *Spot's Musical Adventures: Theme Tune *Barney: If all the Raindrops (from Barney's Great Adventure) *Cygnets' Dance (from Swan Lake) *Thunderbirds: Theme Song (The Barry Gray Orchestra) *Spitting Image: The Chicken Song *Jellikins: Jellytastic *Fetch the Vet: Theme Tune (Coming to the Rescue) *Toy Story 2: Woody's Round Up *Flight of the Bumblebee *Bob the Builder: Can we Fix it? *Tweenies: Hey are you Ready to Play *The Muppet Show: Theme Tune *Nellie the Elephant *Power Rangers: Theme Tune *Mr Blobby *Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy (from The Nutcracker) *Bis: The Powerpuffs Girls (End Theme) *Biker Mice from Mars: Theme Tune *The Wombles: The Wombling Song *The Snowman/Peter Aunty: Walking in the Air *Spring (from The Four Seasons) *The Wiggles: Get Ready to Wiggle *Puff the Magic Dragon *Oakie Doke: Theme Tune *Casper and Friends: Theme Tune *Zig & Zag: Them Girls Them Girls *Jackie Lee: Rupert the Bear *Henry Mancini: The Pink Panther (Sang by The Celestial Singers) *Für Elise *Barney: I Love You CD *Bananas in Pyjamas: Hello Song (from Bananas in Pyjamas: The Album) *Bob the Builder: Can we Fix it? *Tweenies: Hey are you Ready to Play *Postman Pat: Theme Song *Teletubbies: Say Eh Oh *Jellikins: Jellytastic *Bill & Ben: Flobbadance *Maisy Mouse: Maisy's Theme *Winnie the Pooh: Little Black Rain Cloud *Cygnets' Dance (from Swan Lake) *Bill & Ben: Bill & Ben Theme *Barney: If all the Raindrops (from Barney's Great Adventure) *Spitting Image: The Chicken Song *Bob the Builder: Mambo No 5 *Mr Blobby *Fireman Sam: Theme Tune *Eine Kleine Nachtmusik *Top Cat: Theme Tune *Franklin: Theme Tune *Tweenies: Number One *Thunderbirds: Theme Song (The Barry Gray Orchestra) *Captain Scarlet: Theme Song (The Barry Gray Orchestra) *Stingray: Theme Song (The Barry Gray Orchestra) *Joe 90: Theme Song (The Barry Gray Orchestra) *Spring (from The Four Seasons) *The Raggy Dolls: Theme Tune *Fetch the Vet: Theme Tune (Coming to the Rescue) *Kipper the Dog: Theme Tune *Letterland: Theme Tune *Biker Mice from Mars: Theme Tune *The Muppet Show: Theme Tune *Brum: Brum Brum, Get Things Done *Rosie & Jim: Signature Tune *Noddy in Toyland: Theme Tune *Power Rangers: Theme Tune *Gullah Gullah Island: Theme Tune *Casper and Friends: Theme Tune *Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy (from The Nutcracker) *The Tweenies: Do the Lollypop *Nellie the Elephant *The Wombles: The Wombling Song *Jackie Lee: Rupert the Bear *Toy Story 2: Woody's Round Up *David Hasselhoff/Pingu: Pingu Dance *Flight of the Bumblebee *The Little Grey Rabbit: Little Grey Rabbit's Theme *Zig & Zag: Them Girls Them Girls *The Muppets: Ma Nah Ma Nah *Tweenies: Have Fun Go Mad *Sooty: Theme Tune (The Silver Screen Orchastra) *In the Hall of the Mountain King *Thomas and Friends: Thomas Anthem *Bill and Ben: Nuts! *The Wombles: Remember You're a Womble *Hungarian Dance No. 5 *Johnson and Friends: Why is Blue, Blue? *Puff the Magic Dragon *The Snowman/Peter Aunty: Walking in the Air *Barney: I Love You *Für Elise *Pinocchio: When you Wish upon a Star Cassette Side 1 *Bananas in Pyjamas: Hello Song (from Bananas in Pyjamas: The Album) *Bob the Builder: Can we Fix it? *Tweenies: Hey are you Ready to Play *Postman Pat: Theme Song *Teletubbies: Say Eh Oh *Jellikins: Jellytastic *Bill & Ben: Flobbadance *Maisy Mouse: Maisy's Theme *Barney: If all the Raindrops (from Barney's Great Adventure) *Cygnets' Dance (from Swan Lake) *Spitting Image: The Chicken Song *Bob the Builder: Mambo No 5 *Mr Blobby *Tweenies: Number One *Spring (from The Four Seasons) *Thunderbirds: Theme Song (The Barry Gray Orchestra) *Rosie & Jim: Signature Tune Side 2 *Bis: The Powerpuffs Girls (End Theme) *Brum: Brum Brum, Get Things Done *Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy (from The Nutcracker) *Jackie Lee: Rupert the Bear *Old Bear: Old Bear's Song *The Wombles: The Wombling Song *Flight of the Bumblebee *The Little Grey Rabbit: Little Grey Rabbit's Theme *The Wiggles: Get Ready to Wiggle *Zig & Zag: Them Girls Them Girls *Oakie Doke: Theme Tune *Thomas and Friends: Thomas Anthem *Henry Mancini: The Pink Panther (Sang by The Celestial Singers) *Puff the Magic Dragon *The Snowman/Peter Aunty: Walking in the Air *Barney: I Love You *Für Elise Cartoon Superstars at the Palace Cartoon Superstars at the Palace is a TV Special aired on Channel 4, Staring Greatest Cartoon Star from Popeye, Woody Woodpecker, Yogi Bear, Tom and Jerry to The Simpsons, My Little Pony, SpongeBob SquarePants and The Loud House. Children of all ages can watch over greatest cartoon stars in history come to life at Buckingham Palace Garden. They'll be posing pictures, giving autographs, give hugging and kissing. Cartoon Stars 1987 1997 2006 2017 Toon Tunes Toon Tunes is a series of music albums compiling themes from animated television series. The albums were released by Rhino Records. Toon Tunes: Favorite Classic Cartoon Songs *Popeye the Sailor: “I’m Popeye the Sailor Man” - Billy Costello *Tom and Jerry: MGM Theatrical Opening - MGM Orchestra *Woody Woodpecker: Lantz Theatrical Opening - Mel Blanc, Grace Stafford *Mighty Mouse: Theme Song - Roy Halee, Mitch Miller and The Sandpipers (Ralph Nyland, Bob Miller, Mike Stewart, Dick Byron) *Casper the Friendly Ghost: Theme Song - Peter Pan Players *Howdy Doody Time: “It’s Howdy Doody Time” - Pickwick Children’s Chorus with Music by “Bugs” Bower *The Ruff and Reddy Show: Main Title, Sub-Main Title *The Huckleberry Hound Show: Main Title - Randy Van Horne Singers *The Quick Draw McGraw Show: Main Title - Randy Van Horne Singers *Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy: Syndicated Titles with Sub-Main & End Titles *Fractured Fairy Tales: Theme *Peabody’s Improbable History: Theme *Little Audrey's Cartoon Show: Main Title *The Flintstones: “Meet the Flintstones” *The Bugs Bunny Show: Main Title *Felix the Cat: Theme - Ann Bennett *The Yogi Bear Show: Main Title *Snagglepuss: Syndicated Titles with Sub-Main & End Titles *The Bullwinkle Show *Dudley Do-Right of the Mounties *The Alvin Show: Theme - The Johnny Mann Singers *The Beany and Cecil Show: Theme - Jim MacGeorge, Irv Shoemaker *Wally Gator: Main Title with Sub-Main & End Titles *Lippy the Lion and Hardy Har Har: Main Title with Sub-Main & End Titles *The Jetsons: 1962 Stereo - Randy Van Horne Singers *Top Cat: Stereo Main Title *The Magilla Gorilla Show: Main Title *The Peter Potamus Show: Main Title *Jonny Quest: Main Title *Underdog: Song *The Pink Panther: Movie Main Title - Henry Mancini Orchestra *Peanuts: Linus and Lucy - Vince Guaraldi Trio *Gigantor: Main Title *Space Ghost: Main Title *The New Adventures of Superman (Filmation): Main Title *The Atom Ant Show: Main Title *The Secret Squirrel Show: Main Title *George of the Jungle *Super Chicken *Spiderman (1967) *Speed Racer *The Banana Splits Adventure Hour: Main Title *Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines (“Stop That Pigeon”) *Josie and the Pussycats: Main Title *The Pebbles & Bamm-Bamm Show: Main Title *The New Scooby-Doo Movies: Main Title *Schoolhouse Rock: Conjunction Junction - Jack Sheldon *Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears: Main Title (from The Disney Afternoon Soundtrack) *ALF: The Animated Series: Main Title *Captain Planet: End Title *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Theme *Rugrats *The Ren & Stimpy Show: Dog Pound Hop *Animaniacs *The Baby Huey Show *The Little Lulu Show: Main Title *Merrie Melodies Closing Theme: That’s All Folks Toon Tunes: Action-Packed Anthems *Superfriends *Scooby-Doo, Where Are You?: Main Title *Speed Racer *Batman: The Animated Series *The Tick *The Powerpuff Girls: End Title - Bis *Jonny Quest: Main Title *Space Ghost: Main Title *Spiderman (1967) *Sailor Moon *King Kong - Al Hirt *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Theme *Touché Turtle: Main Title with Sub-Main & End Titles *DuckTales *Underdog: Song *The Pink Panther: Movie Main Title - Henry Mancini Orchestra *X-Men *Danger Mouse: Main Title *Mighty Mouse: Theme Song - Roy Halee, Mitch Miller and The Sandpipers (Ralph Nyland, Bob Miller, Mike Stewart, Dick Byron) *The New Adventures of Superman (Filmation): Main Title *Dexter’s Laboratory *Hong Kong Phooey: Main Title *The Atom Ant Show: Main Title *The Secret Squirrel Show: Main Title *Darkwing Duck *Gigantor: Main Title *SuperTed: End Title *The Hardy Boys: “Here Come the Hardys” *Crusader Rabbit: “Main Title Rabbit” *The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan: Main Title *The Mighty Hercules - Johnny Nash *Super Chicken *The New Adventures of Superman (Filmation): Main Title *The Animals of Farthing Wood: End Title *Captain Planet: End Title *Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego? *Chip ‘N Dale Rescue Rangers - The Jets *The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest: Main Title Toon Tunes: Funny Bone Favorites *The Flintstones: “Meet the Flintstones” *The Jetsons: 1962 Stereo - Randy Van Horne Singers *The New Scooby-Doo Movies: Main Title *George of the Jungle *The Bullwinkle Show *Inspector Gadget *TaleSpin *Pinky and the Brain *Tom and Jerry: MGM Theatrical Opening - MGM Orchestra *The Yogi Bear Show: Main Title *The Alvin Show: Theme - The Johnny Mann Singers *The Bugs Bunny Show: Main Title *Mr. Magoo (TV Cartoons) *Help! It's the Hair Bear Bunch: Main Title *Snagglepuss: Syndicated Titles with Sub-Main & End Titles *Popeye the Sailor: “I’m Popeye the Sailor Man” - Billy Costello *Top Cat: Stereo Main Title *Fractured Fairy Tales: Theme *Animaniacs *Wally Gator: Main Title with Sub-Main & End Titles *Woody Woodpecker: Lantz Theatrical Opening - Mel Blanc, Grace Stafford *Rocky and His Friends *Dudley Do-Right of the Mounties *The Magilla Gorilla Show: Main Title *The Ren & Stimpy Show: Happy Happy Joy Joy *ALF: The Animated Series: Main Title *The Banana Splits Adventure Hour: Main Title *Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines (“Stop That Pigeon”) *Herman and Katnip: “Skiddle Diddle Dee” *Tennessee Tuxedo and His Tales: “Come on and Sing with Tennessee Tuxedo” *Peabody’s Improbable History: Theme *The Simpsons: The Itchy & Scratchy Show Theme *Tiny Toon Adventures *The Ren & Stimpy Show: Dog Pound Hop *Josie and the Pussycats: Main Title *Donald Duck Song - Disney Chorus *The Quick Draw McGraw Show: Main Title - Randy Van Horne Singers *The Peter Potamus Show: Main Title *Johnny Bravo *Rocko's Modern Life *The Pebbles & Bamm-Bamm Show: Main Title *Count Duckula *Merrie Melodies Closing Theme: That’s All Folks Toon Tunes: Children's Hit Songs *The Huckleberry Hound Show: Main Title - Randy Van Horne Singers *Mickey Mouse Club: Mickey Mouse March - The Mellomen *Madeline “I'm Madeline” (from Madeline's Favorite Songs) *Astro Boy *The Bullwinkle Show *Casper the Friendly Ghost: Theme Song - Peter Pan Players *Little Audrey's Cartoon Show: Main Title *The Baby Huey Show *Herman and Katnip: “Skiddle Diddle Dee” *The Smurfs: “Sing a Happy Song” *Yogi Bear: Syndicated Titles with Sub-Main & End Titles *Peabody’s Improbable History: Theme *Howdy Doody Time: “It’s Howdy Doody Time” - Pickwick Children’s Chorus with Music by “Bugs” Bower *Bozo the Clown - Mr. Pickwick Singers *Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy: Syndicated Titles with Sub-Main & End Titles *Schoolhouse Rock: Conjunction Junction - Jack Sheldon *Rainbow Brite: “See the Shining Light” *The Littles: “Here Come The Littles” (from The Littles TV Series) *Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears: Main Title (from The Disney Afternoon Soundtrack) *Pixie and Dixie and Mr Jinks: Syndicated Titles with Sub-Main & End Titles *The Beany and Cecil Show: Theme - Jim MacGeorge, Irv Shoemaker *Postman Pat: “Postman Pat and his Black and White Cat” *Fractured Fairy Tales: Theme *Donald Duck Song - Disney Chorus *I Am Weasel: “Pop I Am Weasel” *The Magic School Bus *The Little Lulu Show: Main Title *The Ruff and Reddy Show: Main Title, Sub-Main Title *The Care Bears: “I Wanna be a Care Bear” (from The Care Bears Battle the Freeze Machine) *Rugrats *The Powerpuff Girls: End Title - Bis *Peanuts: Linus and Lucy - Vince Guaraldi Trio Spin a Magic Tune Spin a Magic Tune: Fantastic New Songs About Your Favourite Cartoon Characters is a 1973 UK cartoon LP album and Musical featuring original songs about classic well-known cartoon characters, such as those from Looney Tunes, Hanna-Barbera productions, Walt Disney productions, Harvey Comics, American and British cartoon characters including Sesame Street, Rupert and Noddy. Here is something really new and exciting for all children everywhere... Twenty different songs to play and learn and sing again, with all their favourite story and cartoon characters! There's Rupert the Bear, Clangers, Huckleberry Hound, Sooty and Sweep, Yogi Bear and Sylvester the Cat (not to mention "Tweety pie") and Speedy Gonzales. all introduced on the first side with other songs about the Hair Bear Bunch and Yankee Doodle Pigeon, Squadron Leader Dick Dastardly, Parsley the Lion, The Space Kidettes and ever The Road Runner, Wile E. Coyote, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Casper, Wendy and one about Mildew Wolf too. On the second side you will find little Noddy in Toyland, Big Bird and Friends in Sesame Street, Little Audrey, Paddington Bear and Porky Pig, and Penelope Pitstop and two songs about Scooby-Doo; along with Fred Flintstone, Daffy Duck, Chorlton the Happy Dragon and that Wicked Witch Fenella, Richie Rich, another one for Sylvester and one about Bugs Bunny. There is ever songs from Disney films like Snow White, Many Poppins, The Jungle Book and Winnie the Pooh and a little song about the Atom Ant! All these character and their songs are introduced into stories about John, his sister Suzy and her cat Tim and his clever little doggie Samson, they have a Magic Tune Top which bring in a different song about a different nursery cartoon character every time they spin it! Characters *Main characters **John **Samson the Dog **Suzy **Tim the cat *American and British **Rupert the Bear **Parsley the Lion and Dill the Dog from The Herbs **Sooty and Sweep **The Clangers **Paddington Bear **Chorlton the Happiness Dragon and Fenella the Kettle Witch from Chorlton and the Wheelies **Noddy, Big Ears, Mr Plod, Bumpy Dog, The Tubby Bear Family, Mr. Noah, Mrs. Noah and Milko **Rainbow Brite **The Color Kids: Red Butler, Lala Orange, Canary Yellow, Patty O'Green, Buddy Blue, Indigo and Shy Violet **Big Bird, Count von Count, Grover, Cookie Monster, Ernie and Bert from Sesame Street *Disney **Mickey Mouse **Donald Duck **Goofy **Daisy Duck **Minnie Mouse **Pluto **Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too **Baloo, Mowgli and King Louie from The Jungle Book **Snow White **The Seven Dwarfs: Doc, Grumpy, Happy, Sleepy, Bashful, Sneezy and Dopey **Mary Poppins *Looney Tunes **Bugs Bunny **Daffy Duck **Sylvester and Tweety Pie **Wile E. Coyote and The Road Runner **Yosemite Sam **Speedy Gonzales **Porky Pig *Harvey Comics **Casper the Friendly Ghost **Spooky the Tuff Little Ghost **Wendy the Good Little Witch **Richie Rich, the Poor Little Rich Boy **Gloria Glad, the Lovely Little Girl **Baby Huey **Playful Little Audrey *Hanna-Barbera **Mildew Wolf, Lambsy and Bristle Hound from It’s the Wolf **The Hair Bear Bunch: Hair Bear, Bubi Bear and Square Bear **Dastardly and Muttley **The Yankee Doodle Pigeon **Zilly and Klunk **Secret Squirrel **The Space Kidettes: Scooter, Jenny, Countdown, Snoopy and Pupstar **The Jetsons: George, Jane, Elroy and Judy **Astro the Space Mutt **Huckleberry Hound **Yogi Bear and Boo-Boo Bear **Atom Ant **Penelope Pitstop and The Hooded Claw **Cattanooga Cats: Country, Kitty Jo, Scoots and Groove **Fred Flintstone, Barney Rubble, Wilma Flintstone, Betty Rubble, Pebbles Flintstone, Bamm-Bamm Rubble and Dino **Scooby Doo **Motormouse and Autocat **Wally Gator Songs About Characters *American and British **I'm Rupert **Rupert the Bear (Sang by Jackie Lee) **Rupert (Being Rupert the Bear) **Parsley **Parsley the Lion's Song **Parsley and Dill **Sooty **It's Sweep **Izzy wizzy, let's get busy! (Sooty's Song) **Dance of The Clangers **Paddington Bear **Hooray from Chorlton **Wicked Kettle Witch **Noddy **My Name is Noddy **In Toyland (Noddy's Song) **Rainbow Brite **The Color Kids **Rainbow Magic (Rainbow Brite's Song) **Sesame Street **ABC-DEF-GHI (Big Bird's Song) **La, La, La (Ernie and Bert's Song) **Someboby Come and Play *Disney **Mickey Mouse March **Happy Mouse (Mickey Mouse's Song) **Donald Duck **Laugh, Laugh, Laugh (Goofy's Song) **Quack! Quack! Quack! Donald Duck **Jolly Holiday **Winnie the Pooh **The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers **The Bare Necessities (Baloo's Song) **Heigh-Ho (from Snow White) **The Dwarfs' Yodel Song **A Spoonful of Sugar (Mary Poppins' Song) **Chim Chim Cher-ee *Looney Tunes **Sylvester, Sylvester **I Tawt I Taw a Puddy Tat (Sylvester and Tweety Pie's song) **Wile E. Coyote and The Road Runner **Yosemite Sam **Speedy Gonzales **Porky Pig **Daffy Duck **Daffy's Rhapsody **Come Along Sylvester **I Love Bugs Bunny **I’m Glad That I’m Bugs Bunny *Harvey Comics **Casper, Casper (Whatcha Doin’ on the Moon) **The Magic Wand of Wendy **Hiding from Spooky **Richie Rich **Richie and Casper **Baby Huey **Here Comes Little Audrey **Little Audrey Says *Hanna-Barbera **It’s the Wolf **Help... It's the Hair Bear Bunch **The Hair Bear Bunch **Dastardly, Dastardly, My Name’s Dastardly **Good Ole Yankee Doodle Pigeon **Stop that Pigeon (Dastardly and Muttley's Song) **Secret Squirrel **Space Kidettes **The Jetsons (The First Family on the Moon) **Huckleberry Hound **Yogi Bear **Atom Ant **Up and Atom (Atom Ant's Song) **Penelope Pitstop **Cattanooga Cats **Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm **Fred Flintstone **Meet the Flintstones **Scooby Doo **Scooby Doobie Doo **Motormouse and Autocat **Wally Gator Credits *Producers: Barry Ainsworth for Marathon Productions, Ltd.Music and Lyrics: Ken Martyne, Mike McNaught.Cover Art: Mick Wells.Running Time: 53 minutes. *Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Winnie the Pooh, Snow White, Many Poppins, The Jungle Book © Walt Disney Productions inc. *Rupert © Beaverbrook Newspapers Ltd. *Noddy © Darrel Waters Ltd. *Sesame Street © Jim Henson Productions inc. *Casper, Wendy, Spooky, Richie Rich, Baby Huey, Little Audrey © Harvey Comics inc. *The Herbs, Paddington Bear © FilmFair London *Looney Tunes © Warner Bros Inc. *Hanna Barbera Characters © Hanna-Barbera Productions Inc. Animation Celebration We Centainly know how to draw a Crowd, Enjoy front rows seats for Discovery Family's Animation Celebration, with great movies and so much more you can see why we attract so much Attention. Animation Lineup Discovery Family's Animation Festival *Saturday #Wallace and Gromit in The Wrong Trousers #Shaun the Sheep in The Farmer's Llamas #The Chipmunk Adventure (staring Alvin and the Chipmunks) #The Little Mermaid #An American Tail #Adventures in Lalaloopsy Land: The Search for Pillow #The Brave Little Toaster #A Boy Named Charlie Brown *Sunday #The Reluctant Dragon #Dr. Seuss's Horton Hears a Who! #My Little Pony: The Cutie Map #The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie #The Three Caballeros #The Swan Princess #Tangled #A Goofy Movie #Scooby-Doo Goes Hollywood #The BFG #Sleeping Beauty 2018 *Here Comes Roger Rabbit (with Tummy Trouble, Roller Coaster Rabbit and Trail Mix-Up) *Dr. Seuss's The Cat in the Hat *The Little Mermaid *The Chipmunk Adventure (staring Alvin and the Chipmunks) *The Sword in the Stone *Two Peanuts Musicals (You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown and Snoopy!!! The Musical) *Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree *The Prince and the Pauper (staring Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy and Pluto) *Yellow Submarine *Peter Pan 2019 *Adventures with the Casagrandes (Friended!, Missed Connection and Crushed!) *Care Bears: A New Generation *An American Tail *DuckTales: Treasure of the Lost Lamp *Robin Hood *On Vacation with Mickey Mouse and Friends *A Goofy Movie *Beatrix Potter's Tale of Peter Rabbit and Benjamin Bunny *Pete's Dragon *Winnie the Pooh and Friends (with Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too and The Adventures of Chip n Dale) *The Jungle Book 4th of July Toons *My Little Pony: Rainbow Roadtrip *A Goofy Movie *An American Tail *The Prince and the Pauper (staring Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy and Pluto) *Dr. Seuss's The Cat in the Hat *Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree *Pete's Dragon *Robin Hood *The Jungle Book *A Boy Named Charlie Brown *Winnie the Pooh and Friends (with Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too and The Adventures of Chip n Dale) *The Flintstones meets Rockula and Frankenstone *The Banana Splits in Hocus Pocus Park Discovery Family's Animation Festival *September #Clock Cleaners (staring Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck and Goofy) #Springtime for Pluto #Bride and Gloom (Starring Popeye the Sailor Man) #She's a Good Skate, Charlie Brown #Thomas and Friends: Big World Big Adventures #The Three Caballeros #Zootropolis #The Brave Little Toaster #Tangled *October #Kung Fu Panda #Inside Out #CatDog: The Great Parent Mystery #Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit #Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas #Disney's Greatest Villains #The Man Called Flintstone *November #My Little Pony: Rainbow Roadtrip #The Little Mermaid #A Boy Named Charlie Brown #Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree #Pete's Dragon #An American Tail #The Sword in the Stone #Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore #Sleeping Beauty International Animation Day International Animation Day is a TV Show aired on Channel 5 in 2019 brings your a great collection of Cartoons from Mickey Mouse, Bugs Bunny, Woody Woodpecker, Yogi Bear, Winnie the Pooh and Snoopy to All-New Toons, pick by The Bigg Family. Cartoons and Characters The Greatest Cartoon Album Ever! The Greatest Cartoon Album Ever! is a audio CD box set compiling popular songs from the world of Animation. Track listing The Greatest Cartoon Album Ever! Vol. 1 Disc. 1 *Perfect Day (from The World of Peter Rabbit and Friends) *Felix the Cat (the Wonderful, Wonderful Cat) *Little Orphan Annie *Mickey Mouse Club March (from Mickey Mouse and his Friends) *Popeye the Sailor Man *Donald Duck Theme/Old MacDonald Had a Farm (from Old MacDonald Duck) *Goofy's Theme/Pluto's Theme *We All Stand Together (from Rupert and the Frog Song) *Aint'cha (from The Betty Boop Limited) *Heigh-Ho (from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Blondie and Dagwood (from the 50's Blondie series) *Barney Bear Disc. 2 *Some Day My Prince Will Come (from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee/I've Got No Strings (from Pinocchio) *The Sorcerer's Apprentice (from Fantasia) *When I See an Elephant Fly (from Dumbo) *Merrily We Roll Along (from Looney Tunes/Merrie Melodies Parade) *What's up Doc (from What's up Doc) *Daffy's Rhapsody *Mighty Mouse *Tom and Jerry *Love is a Song (from Bambi) *The Three Caballeros (from The Three Caballeros) *Droopy *Heckle and Jeckle Disc. 3 *The Woody Woodpecker Song *Is you is or is you Ain't my Baby (from Solid Serenade) *Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah (from Song of the South) *Casper the Friendly Ghost *We are Chip and Dale (from The Adventures of Chip and Dale) *Saludos Amigos (from Saludos Amigos) *I Tawt I Taw a Puddy Tat *Fe Fi Fo Fum (from Fun and Fancy Free) *The Merrily Song (from The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) The Greatest Cartoon Album Ever! Vol. 2 Disc. 1 *Christmas Time is Here (from A Charlie Brown Christmas) *So This is Love (Cinderella) *Little Audrey Says *Painting the Roses Red/March of the Cards (from Alice in Wonderland) *Astro Boy *Beast of England (from Animal Farm) *Beetle Bailey *Following the Leader (from Peter Pan) *Bella Notte (from Lady and the Tramp) *You're a Mean one Mr Grinch (from How the Grinch Stole Christmas!) *Once Upon a Dream (from Sleeping Beauty) *The Huckleberry Hound Show *Cruella De Vil (from 101 Dalmatians) Disc. 2 *Meet The Flintstones *Top Cat *The Yogi Bear Show *I was Born to be Airborne/I'm Rocky's Pal (from The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends) *I'm Professor Ludwig Von Drake (from The Wonderful World of Color) *Snagglepuss/Snooper and Blabber *Higitus Figitus (from The Sword in the Stone) *The Magilla Gorilla Show *Space Ghost *Winnie the Pooh (from Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree) *The Bare Necessities (from The Jungle Book) *The Secret Squirrel Show *The Jetsons *From Head to Toes (from The Pink Panther Show) Disc. 3 *Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! *Ev'rybody Wants to Be a Cat (from The Aristocats) *Mr. Bump (from the Mr Men 70's series) *The Wombling Song *Wacky Races *Hello Kitty (Play with us Today) *Oo-De-Lally (from Robin Hood) *The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers (from The Tigger Movie) *Hong Kong Phooey *Here Comes Garfield *Boo Bop Bop Bop Bop (I Love You, Too) (from Pete's Dragon) *Bagpuss and The Clangers *Danger Mouse *Best of Friends (from The Fox and the Hound) The Greatest Cartoon Album Ever! Vol. 3 Disc. 1 *Sing a Happy Song (from The Smurfs) *Flying Dreams (from The Secret of NIMH) *Chorlton and the Wheelies *On the Open Road (from The Wind in the Willows) *He-Man and the Masters of the Universe *Rainbow Brite *The Black Cauldron *Somewhere Out There (from An American Tail) *Yellow Submarine *Charlie Chalk *Under the Sea (from The Little Mermaid) *The Simpsons *The Merry-Go-Round Broke Down (from Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) *A Message Left in Lipstick (from Kiki's Delivery Service) *Beauty and the Beast (from Beauty and the Beast) Disc. 2 *Darkwing Duck *Rugrats *Better than No One (from The Ren and Stimpy Show) *Christopher Crocodile *Noddy (from Noddy in Toyland) *Prince Ali (from Aladdin) *What's This (from Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas) *The Gummi Bears, DuckTales and Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (from Disney's Wonderful World) *I'm Madeline *Old Bear's Song *Hakuna Matata (from The Lion King) *Family (from James and the Giant Peach) *Rocko's Modern Life *On the Open Road (from A Goofy Movie) *You've Got a Friend in Me (from Toy Story) *Sailor Moon Disc. 3 *Just Around the Riverbend (from Pocahontas) *Dexter's Laboratory *Johnny Bravo *I.M. Weasel's Poem *Princess Mononoke *Out There (from The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Kipper the Dog *Zero to Hero (from Hercules) *I'll Make a Man Out of You (from Mulan) *The Powerpuff Girls *CatDog *Family Guy *SpongeBob SquarePants *The Time of Your Life (from A Bug's Life) *Put That Thing Back Where it Came from (from Monsters Inc.) *One Summer's Day (from Spirited Away) *Samurai Jack The Greatest Cartoon Album Ever! Vol. 4 Disc. 1 *Aloha e Komo Mai (from Lilo & Stitch) *Shrek and the Swamp Karaoke Dance Party *Teen Titans *Courage the Cowardly Dog *Animaniacs *Ice Age *Bestest in the Barn (from Charlie and Lola) *Walking in the Air (from Raymond Briggs' The Snowman) *Ed, Edd n Eddy *Horrid Henry *Perry the Platypus's Theme (from Phineas and Ferb) *I Like to Move It (from Madagascar) *Life is A Highway (from Cars) *The Cleveland Show *Almost There (from The Princess and the Frog) Disc. 2 *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Steven Universe *I See the Light (from Tangled) *Adventure Time *Gravity FallsImmortals (from Big Hero 6) *Star vs. the Forces of Evil *Dance Music (from Twirlywoos) *Into the Open Air (from Brave) *Making Today a Perfect Day (from Frozen Fever) *Lalaloopsy *The Loud House and Los Casagrandes *Listen Out Loud *Hilda *Try Everything (from Zootopia) The Greatest Cartoon Countdown The Greatest Cartoon Countdown was an 2-hour weekday show that aired on Discovery Family every weekday from 5:00 to 7:00. The Greatest Cartoon Countdown bring's you Warner Bros., MGM, Paramount, Hanna-Barbera, United Artists and many more. with Lincoln Loud, Clyde McBride and Lucy Loud from The Loud House as host and interviews with cartoon stars old and new like Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Mickey Mouse, Goofy, The Pink Panther, Betty Boop, Tom & Jerry, Popeye, Yogi Bear, Huckleberry Hound, Woody Woodpecker, Casper the Friendly Ghost, Superman, Stimpy J. Cat, Ronnie Anne Santiago, SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star, Courage the Cowardly Dog, I Am Weasel and many more. Cartoons #Duck Amuck (Staring Daffy Duck) #One Froggy Evening (Staring Michigan J. Frog) #SpongeBob SquarePants: Company Picnic #The Loud House: Breaking Dad (Staring Baby Lily Loud) #Mr. Mouse Takes a Trip (Staring Mickey Mouse, Pluto and Pete) #Feed the Kitty (Staring Marc Antony and Pussyfoot) #The Big Snit/The Cat Came Back #Gerald McBoing-Boing #Rabbit Fire (Staring Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck and Elmer Fudd) #I Love to Singa (Staring Owl Jolson) #Los Casagrandes: The Spies Who Loved Me (Staring Ronnie Anne Santiago) #Mickey's Birthday Party (Staring Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Clarabelle Cow, Horace Horsecollar and Clara Cluck) #The Great Piggy Bank Robbery (Staring Daffy Duck) #What's Opera, Doc?/Rabbit of Seville (Staring Bugs Bunny and Elmer Fudd) #Show Biz Bear (Staring Yogi Bear) #King-Size Canary #Red Hot Riding Hood (Staring Slick Wolf and Red) #Gertie the Dinosaur #Dough for the Do-Do (Staring Porky Pig) #Disco Droopy (Staring Droopy) #Quasi at the Quackadero #Ventriloquist Cat (Staring Spike Bulldog and Timothy the Cat) #Music Land #When Magoo Flew (Staring Mr. Magoo) #How to Hook Up Your Home Theater (Staring Goofy) #The Cat Concerto (Staring Tom and Jerry) #Wallace and Gromit in The Wrong Trousers #For Scent-imental Reasons (staring Pepé Le Pew and Penelope Pussycat) #Peanuts: You May Kiss the Sister #The Bear That Wasn't #Ginger Nutt's Bee-Bother #Wossamotta U (Staring Rocky the Flying Squirrel and Bullwinkle J. Moose) #Northwest Hounded Police (Staring Droopy and Slick Wolf) #Gee Whiz-z-z-z-z-z-z (Staring Wile E. Coyote and the Road Runner) #The Cat That Hated People (Staring Timothy the Cat) #Duck Dodgers in the 24 1/2th Century (Staring Daffy Duck, Porky Pig and Marvin the Martian) #Popeye the Sailor Meets Sindbad the Sailor #The Dover Boys at Pimento University #Ren & Stimpy: Space Madness #Deputy Droopy (Staring Droopy) #Casper's Spree Under the Sea (Staring Casper the Friendly Ghost)/The Seapreme Court (Staring Little Audrey) #Lupo the Butcher/Ivor the Engine: The Railway #Screwball Squirrel/The Barber of Seville (Staring Woody Woodpecker) #Betty in Blunderland (Staring Betty Boop) #Superman #The Flea Circus (Staring Fifi Le Flea) #Lion-Hearted Huck (Staring Huckleberry Hound) #Walky Talky Hawky (staring Foghorn Leghorn, Henery Hawk and Barnyard Dawg) #Tweetie Pie (Staring Sylvester and Tweety Pie) #The Pink Phink (Staring The Pink Panther) #Rocko's Modern Life: Pipe Dreams #Care Bears: The Last Laugh #Little 'Tinker (Staring B.O. Skunk) #Madeline #Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree #The Dot and the Line #Sea Scouts (Staring Donald Duck, Huey, Dewey, and Louie) #My Freaky Family #The Chicken from Outer Space (Staring Courage the Cowardly Dog) #Billy Boy (Staring The Southern Wolf) Voices *Tex Hammond as Lincoln Loud *Catherine Taber as Lori Loud *Liliana Mumy as Leni Loud *Nika Futterman as Luna Loud *Cristina Pucelli as Luan *Ashleigh Ball as Lynn Loud *Jessica DiCicco as Lucy Loud *Grey Griffin as Lana Loud, Lola Loud and Baby Lily Loud *Lara Jill Miller as Lisa Loud *Andre Robinson as Clyde McBride *Brian Stepanek as Lynn Sr. Loud *Dan Castellaneta as Mr. Grouse *Carlos PenaVega as Bobby Santiago *Breanna Yde as Ronnie Anne Santiago Supporting characters *Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck *Eric Bauza as Woody Woodpecker, Marvin the Martian and Pepé Le Pew *Bob Bergen as Porky Pig and Tweety Pie *Dee Bradley Baker as Daffy Duck *Jeff Bennett as Droopy, Sylvester the Cat, Foghorn Leghorn, Spike Bulldog, Michigan J. Frog, The Southern Wolf and Huckleberry Hound *Nicolas Cage as Superman *Jim Conroy as Mr. Magoo *Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh, Lupo the Butcher and Dan Backslide *John DiMaggio as Quasi, Timothy the Cat and The Husband *Jessica DiCicco as Owl Jolson *Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick Star *Bill Farmer as Goofy and Pluto *Marty Grabstein as Courage the Cowardly Dog *Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse *Tom Kenny as SpongeBob SquarePants, Gary the Snail, Heffer Wolfe and Bullwinkle J. Moose *Andrea Libman as Madeline *Bill Melendez (Archive audio; Uncredited) as Snoopy and Woodstock *Paul Reubens as Screwy Squirrel *Brian Stepanek as The Canary and Mr. Johnson *Kath Soucie as Little Audrey and Nadine *Tara Strong as Casper the Friendly Ghost, Fifi Le Flea, Betty Boop and Cheer Bear *Jill Talley as Ginger Nutt and Red *Frank Welker as The Bear and Slick Wolf *Billy West as Bugs Bunny, Elmer Fudd, Popeye the Sailor Man and Stimpy J. Cat *Stephen Worth as Yogi Bear Children's Party at the Palace (Video Series) The Children's Party at the Palace is a Video Series helping children to read and to have fun with their favorite Characters. the very first one was an event organized by Peter Orton of Hit Entertainment and David Johnstone of DJI consult, held at Buckingham Palace Garden in honour of of Queen Elizabeth II on 25 June 2006. The event, which had the theme British children's literature, was attended by 2,000 children and 1,000 adults who were chosen through a national ballot. On arrival all guests received a purple hamper with snacks put together by Jamie Oliver. For the occasion, the palace grounds were transformed into scenes from children's books including places like the Hundred Acre Wood and other costumed characters and a model of the BFG sitting at a huge piano. The grounds also had an author's corner where authors like J. K. Rowling, Philip Pullman, Eric Hill and Raymond Briggs read from their books and signed autographs. The Queen's Handbag The main attraction of the party was a pantomime-style play called The Queen's Handbag, written by children's author and playwright David Wood OBE and directed by Sir Trevor Nunn, which was performed on a stage resembling Buckingham Palace and broadcast live on both BBC1 and the CBBC channel. In the play, the baddies of children's literature were angry to find out none of them had been invited to the party, so they decided to ruin the party for the goodies too. After multiple failed attempts, one of them manages to steal the Queen's Handbag. Without its contents, her reading glasses, the Queen won't be able to deliver her closing speech. Multiple scenes of the play, including a scene starring Harry Potter and his friends, were pre-recorded and played on large video screens. The play ended with a rendition of "Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious" by the entire cast, led by the London company of the musical Mary Poppins. Throughout the programme, the audience was kept up-to-date about the status of the missing handbag with reports from both BBC News and Crimewatch. The use of a fake newsflash caused complaints to be made to the BBC. The Guest Experience Cameo scenes from favourite storybooks were recreated around the garden, so that guests had the chance to visit Captain Hook’s Pirate Camp, The Owl and the Pussycat's Pea-Green Boat, Beatrix Potter’s Mr MacGregor’s Garden, and Fairy Land in the rose garden next to the Waterloo Vase. There was also the Mad Hatter and Dormouse on the Terrace at their tea party, Winnie the Pooh at the House at Pooh Corner, Ratty, Mole, Toad and Badger rowing on the lake, Fifi and the Flowertots, a Jungle Book corner and Thomas the Tank Engine. And that’s not all! There were stilt-walkers, face painting, and some of best-loved and most well known literary characters wandering around the gardens. Cast *Roald Dahl characters **Aunt Sponge (Pam St Clement) and Aunt Spiker (June Brown) from James and the Giant Peach **The Big Friendly Giant from The BFG **Sophie from The BFG, performed by the inspiration for the character, Sophie Dahl **Mr. Tibbs (Ronnie Corbett) from The BFG **Mary (Meera Syal) from The BFG **The Grand High Witch from The Witches – (Patsy Kensit) **Willy Wonka from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory **Fantastic Mr Fox *The Railway Series by the Reverend W. Awdry **Thomas The Tank Engine **The Fat Controller (Jonathan Ross) *Peter and Wendy by J. M. Barrie **Peter Pan (Kacey Ainsworth) and the Lost Boys **Wendy (Kelly Osbourne) **Tinker Bell **Captain Hook – Anthony Head *Hanna-Barbera's Characters **Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy **The Banana Splits **Dick Dastardly and Muttley **Fred Flintstone and Barney Rubble from The Flintstones **George Jetson from The Jetsons **Huckleberry Hound **Magilla Gorilla **Peter Potamus **Quick Draw McGraw **Scooby Doo **Secret Squirrel **Snagglepuss **Top Cat **Wally Gator **Yogi Bear and Boo-Boo Bear *Enid Blyton characters **Noddy, Big Ears, Tessie Bear, Sly and Gobbo **Mr. Plod from the Noddy books (Martin Clunes) **The Famous Five (Konnie Huq, Gethin Jones, Zöe Salmon, Matt Baker and Mabel, (i.e. the then current Blue Peter team)) *Mother Goose Characters **Mother Goose **Humpty Dumpty **Jack and Jill **Little Bo Peep **Little Miss Muffet **Mary Had a Little Lamb **Mary, Mary, Quite Contrary **Old King Cole **Old Woman Who Lived in a Shoe *Aardman Animations **Wallace & Gromit **Morph and Chas **Feathers Mcgraw from The Wrong Trousers *Grease Characters **Danny Zuko (Jarrod Carland) **Sandy Dumbrowski (Hayley Evetts) **The T-Birds and The Pink Ladies *Harry Potter series by J. K. Rowling **Harry Potter (Daniel Radcliffe) **Hermione Granger (Emma Watson) **Ron Weasley (Rupert Grint) **Neville Longbottom (Matthew Lewis) **The Keeper of Her Majesty's Owls (Harry Hill) *Mary Poppins by P. L. Travers **Mary Poppins (Scarlet Strallen) **Bert, Michael, Jane and the Chimney Sweeps *Lewis Carroll's Alice **Alice **The White Rabbit (Joe Pasquale) **The Queen of Hearts **Tweedledum and Tweedledee *Peanuts by Charles Schulz **Charlie Brown **Snoopy **Linus van Pelt and Lucy van Pelt **Schroeder **Violet Gray **Peppermint Patty (Karen Briffett) **Sally Brown *Mr. Men by Roger Hargreaves **Mr. Bump **Mr. Happy **Mr. Nosey **Mr. Strong **Mr. Tickle **Little Miss Naughty *Dr. Seuss Characters **Cat in the Hat **Sam-I-Am and The Grouchy Guy from Green Eggs and Ham **The Grinch from How the Grinch Stole Christmas! *Miscellaneous **Angelina Ballerina **Babar the Elephant **Baloo and Mowgli from The Jungle Book **Bananas in Pyjamas (B1 and B2) **Barney, Baby Bop and BJ **Various characters from Beatrix Potter's works like Peter Rabbit, Mrs Tiggy-winkle and Samuel Whiskers **Bill Snibson and Sally Smith from the musical Me and My Girl **The Blue Meanies from Yellow Submarine **Blue (from Blue's Clues) **Bob the Builder **Burglar Bill – Bradley Walsh **Casper the Friendly Ghost, Baby Huey and Little Audrey **The Cell Block Girls from Chicago **Charlie Chalk **The Childcatcher from Chitty Chitty Bang Bang – (Richard O'Brien) **Cinderella **Cruella de Vil (Amanda Redman) **Cruella's chauffeur (Nicholas Lyndhurst) **Danger Mouse, Penfold and Baron Silas Greenback **Dennis and Gnasher **Dora the Explorer **Dorothy the Dinosaur (from The Wiggles) **Dusty the Dinosaur **Ebenezer Scrooge from The Christmas Carol **Elmer the Patchwork Elephant **The Ferals (Rattus P. Rattus, Modigliana, Mixy and Derryn) **Fireman Sam **Fiona Bruce (Herself, Crimewatch Presenter) **Flipper the Dolphin **Garfield **Ginger the Dog **The Gruffalo **Hansel and Gretel **Hello Kitty, My Melody, Little Twin Stars, Pompompurin and Cinnamoroll **Herbie the Love Bug **Horrid Henry (Sam Aston) **Jazz Singer in the London Underground (Matt Stevens) **Johnson from Johnson and Friends **The Koala Brothers (Frank and Buster) **Little Red Riding Hood and the Wolf **Looney Tunes' Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck **Lucy from The Raggy Dolls **Madeline **Maisy Mouse **Mog the Forgetful Cat **Mr. Blobby **Mr. Toad from The Wind in the Willows **Napoleon from Animal Farm **Nellie the Elephant **Owl from Owl and the Pussy Cat (Simon Grant) **Paddington Bear **Percy the Park Keeper (Alan Titchmarsh) **Pingu **The Pink Elephants from Dumbo **The Pink Panther **The Pied Piper of Hamelin **Polkaroo from Polka Dot Door **Popeye the Sailor Man and Bluto **Postman Pat **The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup) **Puss in Boots **The Queen of the Pirates (Jerry Hall) **Rat in the Hat (from Bananas in Pyjamas) **Rocky and Bullwinkle **Robin Hood (Sanjeev Bhaskar) and his Merry Men **Rosie and Jim **Roxie Hart (Josefina Gabrielle) **Rupert the Bear **Serena the Little Mermaid **The Seven Dwarfs from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs **The Sheep Pig **Shrek **The Snowman **SpongeBob SquarePants **Spot the Dog **SuperTed **Teletubbies (Tinky Winky, Dipsy, Laa-Laa and Po) **The Three Bears from Goldilocks and the Three Bears **Thumbelina **Tommy Pickles and Chuckie Finster (from Rugrats) **Tom and Jerry **Tracy Beaker (Dani Harmer) and friends **Velma Kelly (Amra Faye-Wright) **William Brown from Just William (Luke Tittensor) **Windy Miller from Camberwick Green **Winnie the Pooh and Friends **The Wombles **Woody Woodpecker Copyright *Alice in Wonderland Alice illustration coloured by Harry Theaker © Macmillan Publishers Limited 1911. Alice with flamingo illustration coloured by Diz Wallis represented by Folio © Macmillan Publishers Limited 1995. *Angelina Ballerina © HIT Entertainment Limited. Devised and created by Helen Craig and Katharine Holabird. *Babar © Nelvana Ltd. Based on the books by Jean de Brunhoff and Laurent de Brunhoff. *Bananas in Pyjamas © Australian Broadcasting Corporation, Inc. Original Song by Carey Blyton. *Bob the Builder © HIT/K Chapman. Bob the Builder is a trademark of HIT Entertainment Limited. *Burglar Bill © Janet and Allan Ahlberg 1977. *Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck © Warner Bros Inc. *The Child Catcher © MGM. *Cruella de Vil © The Estate of Dodie Smith, 1956. *Dennis and Gnasher © D.C. Thomson & Co. LTD *Dr. Seuss Characters © Dr. Seuss Enterprises, inc. *Dusty the Dinosaur © Abbey Home Entertainment. *Fifi and the Flowertots © Chapman Entertainment, 2006. *Garfield © PAWS, Inc. *The Gruffalo text/illustration taken from The Gruffalo published by Macmillan Children's Books. Text copyright © Julia Donaldson 1999. Illustrations copyright © Axel Scheffler 1999 *Hanna Barbera Characters © Hanna-Barbera Productions Inc. *Harry Potter © Heyday Films. based on the novel of the same name by J. K. Rowling. *Hello Kitty and Friends © Sanrio Approval. *Horrid Henry © Novel Entertainment Ltd 2006. *Just William © By permission of A.P.Watt Ltd on behalf of the executors of the Estate of Mrs R.C.L.Ashbee. *Kipper © HIT Entertainment Limited and Mick Inkpen. Based on the books by © Mick Inkpen. *Maisy™ © Lucy Cousins. Maisy books published by Walker Books Ltd, London. Audio-visual series by Universal Pictures Visual Programming *Mary Poppins © Disney/CML. *Noddy and Mr Plod™ © End Blyton Limited (a Chorion Company). All rights reserved. *The Owl and the Pussycat © Edward Lear *Paddington Bear © Paddington & Co. Ltd. *Peter Pan © 1937 Great Ormond Street Hospital for Children *Peter Rabbit © Frederick Warne & Co. *Peanuts © Peanuts Worldwide LLC. *Percy the Park Keeper © Grand Slamm/HIT Entertainment PLC. Based on the books by Nick Butterworth. *Pingu © The Pygos Group. *The Pink Panther © Metro-Goldway-Mayer Studios Inc. *Popeye © King Features Syndicate Inc. *Postman Pat © ER PLC. Original writer John Cunliffe. Lic. RMG plc. *The Powerpuff Girls TM & © Cartoon Network. *Roald Dahl Characters © Roald Dahl Nominee Limited/Quentin Blake. Roald Dahl is a registered trademark of Roald Dahl Nominee Limited. *Rupert Bear™ © Entertainment Rights Distribution Limited/Express Newspapers. *Shrek © DreamWorks Animation SKG, Inc. *The Snowman © SEL. *Spot © Eric Hill/Salspot Ltd *Thomas The Tank Engine © Gullane (Thomas) Limited. A HIT Entertainment Company. *Tom and Jerry © Turner Entertainment Co. *Tracy Beaker © Jacqueline Wilson / BBC. *Wallace and Gromit and Morph © Aardman Animations Ltd. *The Wind in the Willows © Estate of E.H.Shepard. *Winnie the Pooh © The Trustees of the Pooh Properties. Illustration © Disney, based on the "Winnie the Pooh" works by A.A Milne and E.H Shephard *Woody Woodpecker © Walter Lantz Productions, Inc. Kiddie ride with favorite Characters A kiddie ride - or kids' ride - is a coin-operated amusement ride for small children. Kiddie rides are commonly available in amusement parks, arcades, malls, hotel game rooms and outside supermarkets and discount department stores. Less commonly, they may also appear in other venues such as restaurants, food courts, grocery shops and auto dealerships. When activated by a coin, a kiddie ride entertains the rider with motion, depending on the ride type (miniature Ferris wheel, miniature carousel, track ride or stationary platform ride). In many cases, kiddie rides in the likes of well-known copyrighted characters or objects from films or television shows can also be found, usually at bigger shopping malls that can afford them due to the higher purchasing costs. List of Rides and Characters *Car, Bus and Van **Angelmouse and Quilly in Spencer's Car **Babar's Car Ride **Bananas in Pyjamas in a Ratmobile **Bob the Builder and Scoop **Bouncy and his bumper car (from Jellikins) **Brum **Busy Buses' Colin the Country Bus **Cookie Monster's Munch Truck **Dora the Explorer in Tico's Yellow Car **Dream Street's Magic Time Buddy **Edie McCredie's Bus (from Balamory) **Engie Benjy and Dan the Van **Ernie and Bert's Sing-A-Long Car **Fetch the Vet in his Vet Van **Garfield's Car Ride **Great Uncle Bulgaria in the Burrow Buggy (from The Wombles) **Gumdrop with Mr Oldcastle and his dog Horace **Hello Kitty's Pink Car **Jelly Babies' Brilliant and his funny looking Car **Lincoln Loud in Lola's Princess Car (from The Loud House) **Mario in his Kart **Mr Funny's Funny Shoe Ride **Mr Toad's Red Motor Car (from The Wind in the Willows) **Mystic Mug's Bugmobile (from Bug Alert) **Noddy's Car **Olly the Little White Van **Oscar the Grouch's Trash Can Car **Paddington Bear's Car Ride **Parsley the Lion's Car Ride **Peppa Pig's Car Ride **Postman Pat's Postvan **Rupert the Bear's Car Ride **The Simpsons in Homer's Car **Sonic the Hedgehog's Campervan **Sooty's Campervan Ride **SpongeBob Sqaurepants' Patty Wagon **Wacky Races' The Mean Machine with Dastardly and Mutley **The Wheels on the Bus **Zippy and George's Car (from Rainbow) *Fire Engine **Finley the Fire Engine **Fireman Sam's Jupiter **Marshall's Firetruck (from PAW Patrol) **Trumpton's Fire Brigade **Woody Woodpecker's Fire Engine *Train **Barney's Train Ride **Casper's Ghost Train **Chloe and Tara in Chloe's Train (from Chloe's Closet) **Fun Song Factory's Fun Song Express **Sesame Street's The Big Bird Express **Spot the Dog on a Train **Thomas the Tank Engine **Tickety Toc's Pufferty **Underground Ernie's Jubilee *Plane and Helicopter **Budgie the Little Helicopter **Jay Jay the Jet Plane **Jimbo (from Jimbo & The Jet Set) **The Koala Brothers in their Plane **Poppy Cat's Plane Ride *Boat **Bear's Boat Ride (from Bear in the Big Blue House) **Captain Pugwash's Boat Ride **Cat and Dog's Blue Boat (from Playbox) **Huxley Pig's Boat **Igglepiggle's Boat (from In the Night Garden) **Merlin the Magical Puppy on the Salty Sea Dog **Popeye the Sailor Man in his Rowing Boat **Rosie and Jim's Ragdoll Boat Ride **Sailor Sid and his HMS Dingy **TUGS' Sunshine **Twirlywoos in the Big Red Bout **Yoho Ahoy's Rubber Duck *Tractor **Moo-moo's Tractor Ride (from MacDonald's Farm) **Shaun the Sheep's Tractor Ride **Tractor Tom *See-saw **Andy Pandy **Charlie Chalk **Kipper the Dog **Lucy (from The Raggy Dolls) **Mr Blobby **Mr Bump **Oakie Doke **Old Bear **Papa Smurf (from The Smurfs) **The Pink Panther **Wally from Where's Wally *Other **Ben and Holly in the Ladybird **Bill & Ben in the Wheel Barrow **Christopher Crocodile's Rocketship **Clangers' Music Boat **Fimbles' Fimbling Ride **Gerry Anderson's Lavender Castle's Firefly Starfighter **Lunar Jim and Rover on their hopper! **The Magic Roundabout **Muffin the Mule **Peter Rabbit in the Wheel Barrow **Pinkie Pie (from My Little Pony) **Pingu and Robby on Their half barrel as a sled! **The Powerpuff Girls in the Powerpuff Jet **Teletubbies' Tubbytronic Super Dome **Thunderbird 2 **Tweenies' Rocket Ride **Wallace and Gromit in their Motorcycle Kiddie Rides on VHS Kiddie Rides is now on VHS, with Music, Sounds and favorite characters from Children's Television and Story books. *Favorite Character Rides **Betty Boop's Cruise ship **Sooty's Campervan Ride **Ed Hedgehog in the Orange See-Saw (from Country Companions) **Fetch the Vet in his Vet Van **Snoopy's Bus Ride **Mr Toad's Red Motor Car (from The Wind in the Willows) **Postman Pat's Postvan **Budgie the Little Helicopter **Thunderbird 2 **Ernie and Bert's Sing-A-Long Car (from Sesame Street) **Forever Friends Bear in the Pink See-Saw **Popeye the Sailor Man in his Rowing Boat **Thomas the Tank Engine **Spot the Dog on a Train **Old Bear in the Brown See-Saw **Papa Smurf in the Blue See-Saw (from The Smurfs) **Jelly Babies' Brilliant and his funny looking Car **Noddy's Car **Teletubbies' Tubbytronic Super Dome **Wally in the Red See-Saw (from Where's Wally) **Paddington Bear's Car Ride **Trumpton's Fire Brigade **Peter Rabbit in the Wheel Barrow **Mr Funny's Funny Shoe Ride *Lucky Character Rides **Bear's Boat Ride (from Bear in the Big Blue House) **Hello Kitty's Pink Car **The Powerpuff Girls in the Powerpuff Jet **Brum **The Pink Panther in the Blue See-Saw **Cat and Dog's Blue Boat (from Playbox) **Woody Woodpecker's Fire Engine **Wacky Races' The Mean Machine with Dastardly and Mutley **Mr Bump in the Red See-Saw **Gerry Anderson's Lavender Castle's Firefly Starfighter **Mystic Mug's Bugmobile (from Bug Alert) **Tweenies' Rocket Ride **Moo-moo's Tractor Ride (from MacDonald's Farm) **Lucy in the Pink See-Saw (from The Raggy Dolls) **Casper's Ghost Train **Bob the Builder and Scoop **Pingu and Robby on Their half barrel as a sled! **Cookie Monster's Munch Truck (from Sesame Street) **Captain Pugwash's Boat Ride **Jimbo (from Jimbo & The Jet Set) *Lovable Character Rides **Fireman Sam's Jupiter **Rosie and Jim's Ragdoll Boat Ride **The Flower Fairies' Leaf Sleigh **Great Uncle Bulgaria in the Burrow Buggy (from The Wombles) **Pinkie Pie (from My Little Pony) **Oakie Doke in the Green See-Saw **Dennis the Menace and Gnasher on the Go-Kart **Kipper the Dog on the Red See-Saw **Garfield's Car Ride **Zippy and George's Car (from Rainbow) **Little Miss Sunshine's Car Ride **Sonic the Hedgehog's Campervan **Brambly Hedge's Wilfred Toadflax in the Wheel Barrow **Bouncy and his bumper car (from Jellikins) **Yoho Ahoy's Rubber Duck **Bananas in Pyjamas in a Ratmobile **Mario in his Kart **Wallace and Gromit in their Motorcycle **Rugrats' Reptar Wagon **Rupert the Bear's Car Ride **Babar's Car Ride **TUGS' Sunshine **Sesame Street's The Big Bird Express **Barney's Train Ride The 100 Greatest Cartoons From Mickey Mouse to Marge Simpson, Top Cat to Toy Story and Bugs Bunny to Belleville Rendez-Vous this programme charts the 100 Greatest Cartoons of all time! Whether people grew up on a diet of Tom & Jerry and Porky Pig or modern classics like South Park, The Simpsons and King of the Hill (pictured), everyone has their favourite cartoon and characters. We'll cover everything from Popeye to cult Japanese Anime in what will be a comprehensive history of over a century of animation, as well as a poll to find out the nation's favourite cartoon of all time. Funny, nostalgic, heart-warming and occasionally down right rude, the 100 Greatest Cartoons is the ultimate tribute to the 'thwock' sound effect, to running in the air but not going anywhere, to being a mild mannered janitor by day but kung fu super hero at night, and of course to saying 'D'oh' every time you mess up. Cartoon Nominations Children: Celebrities Children: Celebrities is a play with Peter Pan Goes Wrong by Henry Lewis, Jonathan Sayer, and Henry Shields of the Mischief Theatre Company (creators of The Play That Goes Wrong). Like The Play That Goes Wrong, the characters and members of the fictitious Cornley Polytechnic Drama Society present their production of the J.M. Barrie classic Peter Pan. Television special The play was adapted for a one-hour television special which was broadcast on 31 December 2016 on BBC One. It featured the original cast and guest starred David Suchet as the narrator, plus Characters from Children's Films, Television, Toys and Books. Cast *Henry Shields - Chris/Captain Hook *Henry Lewis - Robert/Peter's Shadow/Starkey *Chris Leask - Trevor *Harry Kershaw - BBC Crew Member *Dave Hearn - Max/Michael/Crocodile *Charlie Russell - Sandra/Wendy *Greg Tannahill - Jonathan/Peter Pan *Declan Donnelly - Charlie/John *Nancy Zamit - Annie/Mrs. Darling/Tinker Bell/Pirate *Ellie Morris - Lucy/Tootles *Jonathan Sayer - Dennis/Mr. Smee *Jane Horrocks - Lana/Liza/Tiger Lily *Bryony Corrigan - Cornley Crew Member *Niall Ransome - Cornley Crew Member *Adam Meggido - Percy the Park Keeper *Michael Bodie - Paramedic *Bradley Walsh – Burglar Bill *Jerry Hall - The Queen of the Pirates *Dancers - Jenny Stow and Kerry Boyne *Ronnie Corbett - Himself *David Suchet - Narrator *Clive Myrie - BBC News Reporter *Jeremy Vine - Eggheads Host *Harry Hill - TV Burp Host Children's Characters *Adventure Time - Jake the Dog, Finn the Human and Princess Bubblegum *Angelina Ballerina *Bad Badtz-Maru *Bagpuss *The Banana Splits - Bingo, Drooper, Fleegle & Snorky *Barbie *Barney, Baby Bop, B.J and Riff *Beatrix Potter - Peter Rabbit and Mrs Tiggy-winkle *Bing & Flop *Blue's Clues *Bob the Builder, Wendy and Spud *Bubble Guppies *Burglar Bill *Cabbage Patch Kids *Care Bears - Cheer Bear *The Cat in the Hat and The Grinch - Dr Seuss *Charlie and Lola *Cinnamoroll *Clangers - Small and Tiny *Cruella de Vil *Curious George *Danger Mouse *Dennis and Gnasher *Dora the Explorer *Dr Dolittle *Elmer the Patchwork Elephant *Emily Button *Fievel - An American Tale *Fifi Forget-Me-Not and Bumble *Fireman Sam *The Flintstones - Fred Flintstone and Barney Rubble *Forever Friends BearFungus the Bogeyman *Go, Diego, Go! - Diego *Go Jetters - Ubercorn and Grandmaster Glitch *The Gruffalo *Hansel and Gretel *Harry Potter *Hello Kitty and Dear Daniel *Hey Duggee *Hong Kong Phooey *Huckleberry Hound *Ice Age - Scrat *In the Night Garden - Igglepiggle and Upsy Daisy *The Jetsons - George Jetson *Jewel Sparkles - Lalaloopsy *Kipper the Dog *The Koala Brothers - Frank and Buster *Leapfrog - Scout *Little Bo Peep *Little Princess *Little Red Riding Hood and the Wolf *Looney Tunes' Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck *Little Twin Stars *The Loud House - Lincoln, Leni and Luan Loud *Madeline *Maisy Mouse *Meg and Mog *Miffy *The Minions - Kevin, Stuart and King Bob *Mog the Forgetful Cat *Mr. Blobby *Mr. Men - Mr. Bump, Mr. Happy, Mr. Nosey, Mr. Rude, Mr. Sneeze, Mr. Strong, Mr. Tickle, Little Miss Naughty, Little Miss Chatterbox and Little Miss Sunshine *Mr. Monopoly *Mr. Toad from The Wind in the Willows *My Melody *Nanny Plum from Ben and Holly *Noddy, Big Ears, Tessie Bear, Sly and Gobbo *Octonauts - Captain Barnacles *Old King Cole *Owl from Owl and the Pussy Cat *Paddington Bear *Peppa Pig *Percy the Park Keeper *Pingu *The Pink Panther *The Pied Piper of Hamelin *Pompompurin *Popeye the Sailor Man and Bluto *Poppy and Branch - Trolls *Postman Pat *The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup) *Puss in Boots *The Queen of the Pirates (Played by Jerry Hall) *Quick Draw McGraw *Rupert the Bear *Scooby-Doo *Shaun the Sheep *Shimmer & Shine *Shrek *Snagglepuss *Snoopy, Charlie Brown, Linus van Pelt, Lucy van Pelt, Violet Gray, Schroeder, Sally Brown and Little Red-Haired Girl - Peanuts *The Snowman *SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star *Spot the Dog *Strawberry Kiss - Shopkins *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - Donnie, Leo, Mikey and Raph *Teletubbies (Tinky Winky, Dipsy, Laa-Laa and Po) *Thomas the Tank Engine *The Three Bears from Goldilocks and the Three Bears *Tweedledum and Tweedledee from Lewis Carroll's Alice *Tony the Tiger - Kellogg's Frosties *The Simpsons - Bart and Homer *Tom and Jerry *Top Cat *Tree Fu Tom *Twirlywoos - Great BigHoo, Toodloo, Chickedy & Chick *TY - Coconut & Waddles *The Very Hungry Caterpillar *Wacky Races - Dastardly and Muttley *Wallace and Gromit *Wally Gator *Waybuloo - De Li and Nok Tok *The White Rabbit from Lewis Carroll's Alice *Willy Wonka from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory *Winnie the Pooh and Friends *The Wombles - Great Uncle Bulgaria, Tobermory, Orinoco and Madame Cholet *Woody Woodpecker and Winnie Woodpecker *Yogi Bear and Boo Boo The Boomerang Show: Cartoons for The Whole Family The Boomerang Show is American animated variety show that aired on Cartoon Network and Boomerang. Boomerang is the place to see all your favorite cartoons. Enjoy classic shows and new originals you can’t get anywhere else. Featuring episodes and theatrical animated shorts of the great cartoons you’ve loved for years like Scooby-Doo, Tom and Jerry, Looney Tunes and many more, The library is only part of the fun! along with new original shows from the vault are added every week. like New Looney Tunes, Bunnicula, Be Cool Scooby Doo, The Tom and Jerry Show and more. list of The Boomerang Show programs *Warner Bros Shows and Shorts **Animaniacs **Bugs Bunny **Daffy Duck **Elmer Fudd **Foghorn Leghorn **Looney Tunes **The Looney Tunes Show **Pepe le Pew **Pinky and the Brain **Porky Pig **Speedy Gonzales Shorts **Sylvester and Tweety Pie (with Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries) **Taz-Mania **Wile E. Coyote and The Road Runner **Wabbit: A Looney Tunes Production **Yosemite Sam *MGM and Hanna-Barbera Shows and Shorts **The Adventures of Atom Ant and Secret Squirrel (with Atom Ant, Secret Squirrel, Squiddly Diddly, The Hillbilly Bears, Precious Pupp and Winsome Witch) **The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan (with The Adventures of the Chan Clan) **Atom Ant **Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy **The Banana Splits **Barney Bear **Birdman and the Galaxy Trio **Breezly and Sneezly **Captain Caveman **Cattanooga Cats **CB Bears **Classic Toons (with Yogi Bear, Quick Draw McGraw, Huckleberry Hound, Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy, Hokey Wolf, Snagglepuss, Breezly and Sneezly and many more) **Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines **Dino Boy in the Lost Valley **Droopy (with Droopy, Master Detective) **Fantastic Four **The Flintstones (with Flintstone Frolics) **Frankenstein, Jr. and The Impossibles **The Funky Phantom **Galaxy Goof-Ups **Goober and the Ghost Chasers **The Great Grape Ape Show **Help!... It's the Hair Bear Bunch! **The Herculoids **The Hillbilly Bears **Hokey Wolf **Hong Kong Phooey **Huckleberry Hound **Inch High, Private Eye **Jabberjaw **The Jetsons **Jonny Quest (with The New Adventures of Jonny Quest) **Josie and the Pussycats **The Kwicky Koala Show **Laff-A-Lympics **Lippy the Lion & Hardy Har Har **Magilla Gorilla **Moby Dick and Mighty Mightor **The New Yogi Bear Show **The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show **The Perils of Penelope Pitstop **Peter Potamus and his Magic Flying Balloon **Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks **Precious Pupp **Punkin' Puss & Mushmouse **Quick Draw McGraw **Richie Rich (1980 series) **Ricochet Rabbit & Droop-a-Long **The Roman Holidays **Scooby-Doo (with Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!, The New Scooby Doo Movies, The Scooby-Doo/Little Audrey Comedy Show, Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo, What's New Scooby-Doo!, Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated and Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!) **Sealab 2020 **Secret Squirrel **Shirt Tales **Snagglepuss **Space Ghost **The Space Kidettes **Speed Buggy **Squiddly Diddly **Super Friends (1973 series) **Tom and Jerry (with Tom and Jerry Tales, The Tom and Jerry Comedy Show and The 2014 Tom and Jerry Show) **Top Cat **Touché Turtle and Dum Dum **Wacky Races **Wally Gator **Winsome Witch **Yakky Doodle **Yippee, Yappee and Yahooey **Yogi Bear **Yogi's Gang *A mix other TV shows including **The Ant and the Aardvark **Baby Huey **Bunnicula **Buzzy the Funny Crow **Crazylegs Crane **Casper: Classics **Casper the Friendly Ghost **Courage the Cowardly Dog **Deputy Dawg **Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz **Gandy Goose and Sourpuss **The Harvey Girls **Heckle and Jeckle the Talking Magpies **Herman and Katnip **I Am Weasel **The Life & Times of Juniper Lee **Little Audrey **The Little Lulu Show **Marine Boy **The Mask: The Animated Series **My Gym Partner’s a Monkey **The New Casper Cartoon Show **The New Woody Woodpecker Show **The Peanuts Show **The Pink Panther **Popeye the Sailor **Rocky and Bullwinkle **The Smurfs **Spider-Man **Tennessee Tuxedo and His Tales **Tommy Tortoise and Moe Hare **Underdog **Wendy and Friends **Woody Woodpecker Episodes Season 1 *The Best of Scooby-Doo! **Scooby-Doo: What a Night for a Knight **Scooby-Doo: 3-D Struction *The Best of Looney Tunes **Bugs Bunny and Yosemite Sam: Hare Trigger **Porky Pig and Daffy Duck: My Favorite Duck **Sylvester and Tweety Pie: Bad Ol' Putty Tat **Foghorn Leghorn: Leghorn Swoggled **The Goofy Gophers: I Gopher You **Wile E. Coyote and The Road Runner: To Beep or Not to Beep *The Best of Tom and Jerry **Tom and Jerry: Trap Happy **Tom and Jerry: Kitty Hawk Kitty **Tom and Jerry: Cat Nippy **Tom and Jerry: Just Plane Nuts **Tom and Jerry: Polka-dot Puss **Tom and Jerry: Bend It Like Thomas *The Best of The Flintstones **The Flintstones: The Split Personality **The Flintstones: Groom Gloom *The Best of The Jetsons **The Jetsons: Las Venus **The Jetsons: The Good Little Scouts *The Best of Animaniacs **Animaniacs: The Three Muska-Warners **Animaniacs: Temporary Insanity **Animaniacs: Roll Over, Beethoven **Animaniacs: Baloney & Kids **Animaniacs: Sir Yaksalot *The Best of Yogi Bear **Yogi Bear: Show Biz Bear **Yogi Bear: Slap Happy Birthday **Yogi Bear: Touch and Go Go Go **Yogi Bear: Gleesome Threesome **Yogi Bear: Bears and Bees **Yogi Bear: Love-Bugged Bear *The Best of Droopy **Droopy: Dumb-Hounded **Droopy: The Incredible Droop **Droopy: Droopy's Restless Night **Droopy: Senor Droopy **Droopy: Dixieland Droopy **Droopy: The Chump Champ *The Best of Top Cat **Top Cat: The Violin Player **Top Cat: Choo-Choo's Romance *The Best of Courage **Courage the Cowardly Dog: The Hunchback of Nowhere **Courage the Cowardly Dog: King Ramses's Curse **Courage the Cowardly Dog: Courage in the Big Stinkin' City **Courage the Cowardly Dog: The Gods Must Be Goosey *The Best of Woody Woodpecker **Woody Woodpecker: Cue the Pool Shark **Woody Woodpecker: Moto-double Cross **Woody Woodpecker: The Dippy Diplomat **Woody Woodpecker: Infrequent Flyer **Woody Woodpecker: Ski for Two *The Best of Bunnicula **Bunnicula: Muddy Harry **Bunnicula: Son of Bunnicula **Bunnicula: Hole of the Unworthy **Bunnicula: Bride of Bunnicula *The Best of Smurfs **The Smurfs: Squeaky **The Smurfs: Sir Hefty **The Smurfs: The Clockwork Smurf *Boomerang Favorites part 1 **The Mix of Cartoons like The Cat Concerto, Grand Scam, Buddha Bugs, Video Review, Baffled Bear and Mumkey Business *BFFs **My Gym Partner’s a Monkey She's Koala That **Looney Tunes: Best Friends **Woody Woodpecker: Speed Demon Mountain **Yogi Bear: Slumber Party Smarty **Tom and Jerry: Buddies Thicker Than Water *Daffy Duck in Duck for Hire **The Mix of Daffy's Cartoons like A Pest in the House, Hollywood Daffy, The Great Piggy Bank Robbery and Nasty Quacks *Bugs Bunny in A Corny Concerto **The Mix of Bugs' Cartoons like What's Up Doc?, What's Cookin' Doc?, Rhapsody Rabbit, A Hare Grows in Manhattan and Acrobatty Bunny *Bugs vs. Daffy **The Mix of Bugs and Daffy's Cartoons like Duck! Rabbit! Duck!, Show Biz, A Star is Bored, Duck Amuck, Jailbird and Jailbunny, Members Only and Box Office Bunny *My Hero Part 1 **The Mix of Cartoons like Scooby-Doo and a Mummy Too, Popalang Popeye, Up and Atom, Evil Cat Videos, Droopy and the Cyberdlots, Superstone, A Night at the Katz Motel and Sir Huckleberry Hound *Outta Space **Top Cat: Space Monkey **Daffy Duck and Porky Pig: Duck Dodgers in the 24½th Century **Squiddly Diddly: Way Out Squiddly **Bugs Bunny and Marvin the Martian: Haredevil Hare *Little Girls **The Flintstones: Daddy's Little Beauty **Little Audrey: The Seapreme Court **Magilla Gorilla: Come Blow Your Dough **Little Lulu: Friends and Enemies *Baddest Bad Guys **Scooby Doo: Mystery 101 **Bugs Bunny: Devil May Hare **Yogi Bear: Big Bad Bully **Popeye the Sailor: Big Bad Sindbad *Father's Day **Bunnicla: Son of Bunnicula **The Smurfs: The Smurf's Apprentice **Yogi Bear: Papa Yogi **Popeye the Sailor: Baby Wants Spinach **Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy: Cat Happy Pappy *Summertime **The Flintstones: The Swimming Pool **Daffy Duck: Muscle Tussle **Huckleberry Hound: Barbecue Hound **Peanuts: Lucy's Good Deed Season 2 *The Best of Juniper Lee **The Life & Times of Juniper Lee: It's the Great Pumpkin, Juniper Lee **The Life & Times of Juniper Lee: Dream Date *The Best of Hair Bear Bunch **Help!... It's the Hair Bear Bunch!: Love Bug Bungle **Help!... It's the Hair Bear Bunch!: Goldilocks and the Three Bears *The Best of The Pink Panther **The Pink Panther: The Pink Phink **The Pink Panther: Pink, Plunk, Plink **The Pink Panther: Vitamin Pink **The Pink Panther: Pink Posies **The Pink Panther: Jet Pink **The Pink Panther: Pickled Pink *The Best of Casper and Friends **Casper the Friendly Ghost: The Professor's Problem **Herman and Katnip: A Bicep Built for Two **Baby Huey: Clown on the Farm **Buzzy the Funny Crow: The Awful Tooth **Little Audrey: Aurdey's Baby Talk *The Best of Rocky and Bullwinkle **Rocky and Bullwinkle: Box Top Robbery **Rocky and Bullwinkle: Banks a Million **Rocky and Bullwinkle: Calaboose Moose **Rocky and Bullwinkle: When a Felon Needs a Friend **Rocky and Bullwinkle: Give 'em the Works **Rocky and Bullwinkle: Hickory Dickory Drop **Rocky and Bullwinkle: The Bullwinkle Bounce **Rocky and Bullwinkle: Fall Story **Rocky and Bullwinkle: The Ground Floor **Rocky and Bullwinkle: All the Drips at Sea *The Best of Dorothy **Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz: Beware the Woozy **Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz: Magical Mandolin *The Best of Huckleberry Hound and Friends **Huckleberry Hound: Sheep-Shape Sheepherder **Breezly and Sneezly: Wacky Waikiki **Pixie and Dixie: Bird Brained Cat **Huckleberry Hound: Fast Gun Huck **Breezly and Sneezly: Stars and Gripes **Pixie and Dixie: Jinks the Butler *The Best of Peanuts **Peanuts: Schroeder's 5th Symphony **Peanuts: You May Kiss the Sister **Peanuts: Snoopy's New Helper **Peanuts: Patty Stays Overnight **Peanuts: Kite Flyers **Peanuts: Violet's Happy go Lucky *Funny Animals **Wally Gator: White Tie and Frails **Barney Bear: Wee-Willie Wildcat **Wile E. Coyote and The Road Runner: Gee Whiz-z-z-z-z-z-z **Gandy Goose and Sourpuss: Comic Book Land **Woody Woodpecker: Surf Crazy **Pinky and the Brain: Tokyo Grows *Back to School **Looney Tunes: Reunion **Magilla Gorilla Pet Bet **Tom and Jerry: Spike gets Skooled *Those Meddling Kids **The Mix of Cartoons like Melody Memory Mix-Up, The Night Ghoul of Wonderworld, The Phantom Sea Thief, The Singing Ghost and Ghost Town Ghost *My Hero Part 2 **The Mix of Cartoons like Skull and Double Crossbones, Batty Bank Mob, Big Scare in the Big Top, Zorak, Danger River and Mightor Meets Tyrannor *Top Dogs **Scooby Doo: Decoy for a Dognapper **Courage the Cowardly Dog: The Shadow of Courage **Goober and the Ghost Chasers: The Wicked Witch Dog Prime Time animated Television Series This is a list of prime time animated television series which is typically scheduled during prime time. Animated TV Programmes *50's and 60's **The Ruff and Reddy Show **The Huckleberry Hound Show (with Hokey Wolf and Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks) **The Quick Draw McGraw Show (with Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy and Snooper and Blabber) **The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show **Popeye the Sailor **The Bugs Bunny Show **The Flintstones **Little Audrey's Cartoon Show **The Yogi Bear Show (with Snagglepuss and Yakky Doodle) **Top Cat **The Alvin Show **Calvin and the Colonel **The Hanna-Barbera New Cartoon Series (with Wally Gator, Touché Turtle and Dum Dum and Lippy the Lion & Hardy Har Har) **The Jetsons **Beany and Cecil **The Magilla Gorilla Show (with Punkin' Puss & Mushmouse and Ricochet Rabbit & Droop-a-Long) **The New Casper Cartoon Show **The Famous Adventures of Mr. Magoo **The Porky Pig Show **Jonny Quest **The Peter Potamus Show (with Breezly and Sneezly and Yippee, Yappee and Yahooey) **The Heckle and Jeckle Cartoon Show **The Atom Ant/Secret Squirrel Show (with Squiddly Diddly, The Hillbilly Bears, Precious Pupp and Winsome Witch) **The Space Kidettes **The Road Runner Show **The Banana Splits Adventure Hour (with Arabian Knights, The Three Musketeers, Micro Ventures and Danger Island) **Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines *70's, 80's and 90's **The Pink Panther Show **Where's Huddles? **Help It's The Hair Bear Bunch! **The Peanuts Show **Festival of Family Classics **Yogi's Gang **Super Friends **Hong Kong Phooey **Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels **The All-New Popeye Hour **Casper and the Angels **The New Shmoo **The Tom and Jerry Comedy Show **Wendy and Friends **The Kwicky Koala Show **The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show **Monchhichis **The Littles **Rainbow Brite **Rainbow Brite and the Color Kids **Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears **The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera (with Paw Paws, Yogi's Treasure Hunt and Galtar and the Golden Lance) **Little Women **ALF: The Animated Series **Beverly Hills Teens **DuckTales **The Adventures of Raggedy Ann and Andy **ALF Tales **The New Adventures of Beany and Cecil **The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh **The New Yogi Bear Show **Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers **Disney's Gummi Bear and Winnie the Pooh **TaleSpin **Tiny Toon Adventures **The Disney Afternoon (Series 1 only) **Peter Pan and the Pirates **Darkwing Duck **Taz-Mania **The Little Mermaid **Animaniacs **The Baby Huey Show **The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries **Timon & Pumbaa **Disney's Wonderful World (with The Gummi Bears, DuckTales and Rescue Rangers) **Jungle Cubs **Richie Rich InteracTV InteracTV is a DVD based educational toy created by Mattel, and sold under the Fisher-Price brand. Made by Fisher-Price, this electronic learning system is comprised of an InteracTV DVD, which you insert into your home DVD player; a controller; and activity cards based on popular children's television shows. Plug an activity card into the controller, and games and activities featuring that show will appear on the TV screen. Nine touch points let kids interact with the characters, in lessons covering numbers, colors, animals, and more. Cards contain more than 100 learning questions and activities, posed randomly. InteracTV DVD's 2004 2016 Cartoon Moviestars Cartoon Moviestars is a VHS collection of Looney Tunes, MGM and Hanna Barbera cartoons released by Castle Vision in 1988 and Contender Entertainment Group in 1998. Also released in the series were the TV specials "Bugs and Daffy: The Wartime Cartoons" and "Cartoons for Big Kids". Looney Tunes Bugs Bunny Collection Cartoon Movies Starring... Tom and Jerry Collection Droopy, Barney Bear and Tex Avery Collection Pink Panther Cartoon Festival Collection Snoopy and Peanuts Collection The Flintstones 30 years Collection Personal Favourites Collection Hanna-Barbera Collection